Checkmate, Mr Wright
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Phoenix and Miles haven't seen each other for some time and Phoenix jumps at the chance to visit when Miles invites him to his office. He's unaware, at least at this juncture, just what plans he has for their evening...


_A/N: I do not own Phoenix Wright or Miles Edgeworth; they belong to CAPCOM. Thumbnail artwork is by thisedgeysfangirl and is used with permission! Thanks! ^^  
Inspired by an art piece!  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _October 20_ _th_ _  
Wright & CO. Law Offices  
8:30 P.M._

Phoenix checked himself over in the mirror, smoothing out his hair and primping it into its proper spikiness. He had just gotten off the phone with Miles a moment or two earlier and he was thrilled to hear form him again after so long. He'd called to ask him if he would like to come by the Chief Prosecutor's office later that evening and he'd accepted Miles' invitation and gladly.

They hadn't seen each other in quite some time-a few months, at least-and he was happy to seize any opportunity he could to see him. With one last look in the mirror, it was a spring in his step that he locked up and hailed a cab.

He'd been dropped off two blocks away from Miles' office and walked quickly over, taking the elevator up to the fifteenth floor, tapping his foot absentmindedly on the elevator's floor.

His heart was beating fast by the time the doors finally opened and he walked quickly out, his palms sweaty. It had been a very long time since Phoenix had been here and, as he reached the door to Miles' office and knocked gently, he couldn't help but wonder how the evening would eventually go.

 _Will we go out for a date or did he plan on us staying in?_ he wondered as he heard Miles' rich baritone voice call out " _Come in; it's open, Phoenix."_

He'd chuckled as he opened the door and walked quickly inside, closing it behind him. He smiled as he saw Miles wave him over to where he was sitting noticing, with some surprise, that Miles had his chessboard set up and ready to play.

"What's this for?" he asked, waving a questioning hand at the table in front of the couch, his eyebrow raising.

"I thought that you might play a game of chess this evening, Phoenix," Miles replied smoothly, a glint in his dark grey eyes that he didn't miss.

Phoenix grinned crookedly as he took off his blue suit jacket, tossing it onto his desk chair before he walked over to the couch.

"Is that so?" His voice was teasing, saucy and Miles certainly didn't miss the unspoken innuendo that the question carried.

Miles chuckled but didn't say a word while Phoenix sat down, settling down onto the couch and letting out a deep breath as he draped his arms over the couch back.

"I suspect that you had a little more in mind than just... _that._ " Phoenix's eyebrow raised, his mouth twisting into a conspiratorial grin as he lay back, the back of his head resting against the cushions.

Miles grinned wolfishly and Phoenix felt a surge of smug satisfaction race through him at his ferreting out the truth. He _hadn't_ been wrong in his assumption and Miles _did_ have an ulterior motive for wanting him to come to his office this evening but he really _didn't_ mind.

He'd wanted to see Miles for the past few months and hadn't had an evening in his company for quite some time; truthfully, he looked forward to whatever it was that Miles had planned for them to do although he was curious to see what it had to do with the chessboard.

"You're quite right, Phoenix," he replied, his voice now huskier and Phoenix was quick to pick up on the lower tone. "I did."

"Really, Chief Prosecutor?" Phoenix couldn't resist teasing him and chuckled when he saw the sour look briefly cross his face. "I wouldn't have guessed."

"Very funny."

Miles glowered at him briefly and Phoenix did his level best to look contrite although it was pretty difficult to do. He guessed that he had managed quite well since the annoyed look vanished from Miles' face to be replaced by a hungry one and Phoenix moaned softly at the electric thrill that raced through him from his head to his feet.

"All kidding aside, Miles, what was it that you had in mind?"

Miles smiled as he sat back in the leather chair that sat in front of the small table, his fingers lacing together, a predatory smile spreading across his face.  
 _  
Mmmmm... this looks promising..._

"I thought that we would play a little... _game... t_ his evening."

Phoenix nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

"As you've already said," he pointed out. "What kind of game were you thinking of?"

"Strip chess."

Phoenix's eyebrow rose. Did he hear what he thought he heard?

"Strip... _chess_?" His voice was thick with disbelief as he struggled to wrap his head around the concept. Strip poker he'd heard of but strip _chess_? It wasn't the sort of thing that one really put together for an evening of erotic fun.

Miles nodded. "Yes. Every time I take one of your pieces, you take off a piece of clothing." His eyebrow rose. "It's really quite simple, Wright..."

Phoenix grinned crookedly as he leaned forward, sitting up straighter on the couch, his arms sliding down the back until they lay at his side.

"Very well, then." He smirked as he waved his hand over the table. "Let's play."

Miles' response was another hungry smile.

"Yes," he said as he set up the chess pieces, red for himself and blue for Phoenix. "Let's."  
 **  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _October 20_ _th_ _  
Chief Prosecutor's Office  
15_ _th_ _Floor  
9:30 P.M._

Phoenix stared in disbelief at the mounting pile of blue chess pieces that were growing on Miles' side of the table and in dismay at the pile of _his_ clothing that lay on the floor.

He knew that Miles was good at chess but not this good. He'd felt sure that his own meager knowledge of the game would be enough to at least have him out of his waistcoat but that had not proved to be the case.

Phoenix shivered slightly as a cool breeze blew softly in through the window, sliding down to lay sideways on the couch, pondering what his next move would be. He didn't miss either the look of triumph, or of hungry anticipation, on Miles' face and, despite the fact that he was clad only in his boxer shorts.

"Ready to concede defeat, Phoenix?" Miles' voice was low, throaty and Phoenix had no doubt that he was excited, ready to pounce on him like a lion on a zebra.

He could tell in the flush of his cheeks, the quickening of his breath and the way that his eyes glittered as he loked at him that he wanted him; truth be told, Phoenix wanted him, too. It had been far too long since they had last made love and he eagerly looked forward to some erotic exercise.

 _If Miles wished to, that is,_ he added in his mind with a chuckle. By the looks of it, though, Miles was more than willing to do more than just entertain the thought.

His wandering thoughts were brought back to the game when he heard Miles' shout of triumph as his red Bishop had corned his blue King at the end of the board. He sighed; he knew that there was no escape from that and this was confirmed when Miles knocked over his King and he picked it up, turning it over and over in his fingers, a smug smile on his face.

"Checkmate, Mr. Wright.."

Phoenix chuckled ruefully as he looked down at the board and sighed as he reached down and pulled his boxers off, dropping them in the pile of discarded clothing on the floor.

"What a surprise," he remarked, winking roguishly as Miles stood up and walked over to him. Phoenix drew up his legs as Miles sat down, leaning over his naked, prone body, touching his flesh with teasing caresses.

Phoenix moaned as Miles' fingers skimmed over his sensitive and overheated skin, his face turning crimson, his glittering dark grey eyes never once leaving his. Miles didn't say a word as he leaned down, his bent right index finger lifting up his chin, his lips pressing softly against his and then returning to press harder.

Phoenix moaned under those demanding, hungry lips, his mouth opening when he felt Miles' tongue feathering softly over his in clear invitation and it slid right in, tangling merrily with his own.

"Miles..." Phoenix's muffled voice buzzed pleasantly over his lips and Miles couldn't repress a surge of excitement in his lover's voice. It was clear that he was excited and he wanted him and he decided that he would... after a time.

He loved to reduce Phoenix to a quivering, begging state and he proceeded to do just that: touching him, caressing him, his fingertips brushing over his sensitive nipples, which hardened at his touch and more teasing caresses as he slowly dragged his fingernails down his chest to his stomach and below that before traveling slowly back upward again.

He kept his lips firmly planted on Phoenix's all the while he teased him, delighting in the buzzing of Phoenix's overheated protests against his mouth.  
 _  
Just a little more..._ he thought with satisfaction, watching Phoenix writhing underneath him and trying to buck his hips upward when he felt Miles' fingers travel down to his throbbing erection which was already hard, touching him briefly and then traveling quickly back up again only to come back down and repeat the process.

In this way, he'd reduced Phoenix to a quivering mass of overheated and desperate lust in a very short time, his eyelids fluttering against his cheeks as he continued the passionate kiss, taking his lover deeper into the abyss but not letting him quite go over just yet.

"Miles... **PLEASE**!" Phoenix's voice was raw and desperate as he struggled to lift his hand to push Miles' back down to where he ached the most but Miles was too quick for him, grabbing his wrist and holding it firmly down at his side, grinning down at him. " **PLEASE... OH GOD...I WANT...YOU...UHHHHH! PLEASE...! MILES!** "

"Soon, Phoenix, soon," he murmured, his lips trailing a wet path down the side of his neck, nipping and licking at the beads of sweat that were there, delighting in the louder and more desperate moans of his lover. "I just want to explore you a little more first..."

" **UNNNNNNNH**...!"

"Just a little more..." Miles' lips bit down at the soft skin on his collarbone and Phoenix cried out loudly, trembling with need. He wanted Miles so badly that he ached but he knew that he had to wait until Miles decided to give him that sweet release that only he could.

" **MILES**!"

"A little more..." Miles slid backward until his right hip lay on the couch and he bent over his pleading, quivering lover and his lips proceeded to tease and torment him a little longer. He licked a straight path down his chest, pausing only to suckle each nipple in turn before he continued downward, tasting the salty sweetness as he passed over his stomach and stopped at his waist.

Miles looked up at him through hooded eyes, a savage grin on his face. Phoenix moaned, his cerulean blue eyes begging him silently to stop teasing him and let him come.

"What do you want, Phoenix?" Miles' voice was deceptively soft but Phoenix didn't miss the slight steel tone that had crept into the question. He was enjoying teasing him, this he knew, and he couldn't help the raw, desperate moans that were being torn from deep within him.

" **MILES...! UNNNGH! PLEASE**...!"

"What do you want?" He licked another bead of sweat that had been trickling down his skin and the sheer pleasure that flowed through him at the gesture made him lightheaded.

"Please...please..." Phoenix's voice was hoarse but Miles was unmoved by the pleading tone in his lover's voice and he knew that, if he wanted that sweet release he was so desperately craving, he would have to tell Miles what he wanted.

"Miles...!"

"What do you want?"  
"Miles...!"

"What do you want?" He was relentless and the all the teasing he as doing was nearly driving him mad.

" **MILES...OH GOD PLEASE! TAKE ME! PLEASE...OH GOD, I WANT YOU SO MUCH! TAKE ME, DAMN IT!** " Phoenix wept with frustration and desperate lust-crazed longing as he felt Miles's tongue slide slowly down to his aching erection; with a saucy lick, Miles opened his mouth and engulfed him.

" **AAAAAAHHHHHHH**!" Phoenix's eyes squeezed shut as he felt himself enveloped in Miles' warm mouth and he moaned loudly as he felt his lips suckle him hard, moving his head up and down his length.

He cried out until he hardly had a voice left and the sweet release he'd been so desperately seeking came a few moments later when he came with a loud yell, his hips bucking upward to bury himself deeper in Miles' mouth, hot, salty jets of liquid pouring from him.

Miles sucked him until his orgasm subsided and Phoenix dropped back down flat on the couch, panting loudly. Miles sucked a few moments more before he finally lifted his head, Phoenix's softening member sliding out of his mouth, landing with a soft pop on his thigh.

Miles leaned over him once again, lying his body flat on top of him as he kissed his lips, Phoenix thrilling at the taste of himself on his lover's lips.

Silence reigned for some time as they continued the embrace, Miles' fingers tenderly stroking his hot, sweaty flesh, tracing soft circles on his flushed skin.

"That... that was...wonderful, Miles," Phoenix panted, his eyes half open as he stared at his lover, his mouth quirking into a saucy grin.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself." Miles playfully rubbed the tip of his nose against Phoenix's, chuckling softly.

Phoenix could feel the press of Miles' excited erection straining through his magenta pants and he couldn't help but grin. Apparently, he wasn't the _only_ one who was excited by the prolonged teasing and he wreathed his fingers in Miles' dark grey hair, pulling his face down to his once again, brushing his lips sweetly against Miles'.

"Well then, Chief Prosecutor," he purred languidly, pressing light, butterfly kisses against his mouth that the prosecutor did nothing to resist, "perhaps it's time that _I_ took care of _you_..."

"OBJE-" was all he had time to say before Phoenix's mouth captured his in a passionate kiss and Miles felt all inhibitions and thoughts floating away on a sea of pleasure as Phoenix tenderly undressed him, caressing him much the same as he had done with him; once he was ready and crying out loudly, Phoenix wet his fingers with some of Miles' pre-cum that had beaded on the tip of his penis, pushing two fingers deep inside of him, scissoring in and out.

Miles gasped with surprised pleasure but didn't resist, bucking his hips back in order to take Phoenix's fingers deeper into him, thrusting up harder against his intruding digits. He teased Miles a little while longer and then flipped him over onto his back, putting Miles' legs up over his shoulders and entered him with one hard, deep thrust.

" **PHOENIX**!" Miles gasped in pained surprise briefly but was soon taking his lover deep inside of him, panting harder and more loudly with each successive thrust.

" **MILES!** "

His eyelids fluttered madly as Phoenix continued to make love to him, the pain fading away into hot, dirty pleasure, thick moans being torn from deep within him. He thrust harder against him until, with a loud scream, both men came together, hot salty jets pouring from both of them, Phoenix into Miles and Miles' over his stomach and chest with small beads dotting his thighs.

Phoenix waited a few minutes until he caught his breath before he gently lowered Miles' legs from his shoulders, fairly collapsing down on top of his panting partner and closing his eyes as he felt Miles' shaky fingers stroke his head with soft, tender caresses.

"Miles..." Phoenix murmured sleepily as he continued those soft, gentle caresses, laying his head on his chest.

"That... was...wonderful, Phoenix..." he murmured in reply, his breath coming in hitching gasps.

Phoenix chuckled as he lifted himself up, a saucy grin on his face.

"I take it that all further objections have been silenced, Chief Prosecutor."

Miles laughed.

"Indeed!" His voice was tired and teasing. "None further."

Phoenix smiled again as he snuggled into Miles' arms, sighing happily when he felt them wrap around him and hold him close.

"I love you, Miles."

"I love you, too, Phoenix."

Not another word was said as they both drifted into a sound sleep, clasped tightly in each others arms.

 **.:FIN:.**


End file.
